The Hunter and The Wolf
by Swani
Summary: Ty Lee has spent the last seven years of her life hunting the werewolves that took everything from her. Yet, things are not always as they seem. Tyzula, Oneshot with elements from Skyrim...


This is a request from someone on Tumblr. I hope it worked out…

* * *

Ty Lee sighed to herself and slung her crossbow over her shoulder. The sun would go down soon, she needed to get out of the open. She knew this lycanthrope was smart enough to know that she was tracking it and if she was out during nightfall she would be dead.

She glanced up at the tavern in front of her. It wasn't exactly her ideal location, but it was better than nothing. She pushed open the door and kicked the dirt from her boots. Ty Lee frowned while looking around the main room. Only a handful of people, this did not serve to her advantage. She preferred crowded places in populace areas. Most lycanthropes were smart enough to not show themselves in places like that, but this offered too many opportunities to strike.

_This is going to be a long night._

She made her way to the bar, but not before catching a silhouetted figure in the darkened corner of the main room. Something about who, or whatever, it was made her hair stand on end. She would be on her guard tonight.

Ty Lee exchanged smiles with the young women behind the counter.

"Hello, we don't see many like you around here." She said pleasantly.

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked sitting down on a stool in front of the bar.

"You have a crossbow, a sword, and what looks like several knives. Not to mention all that leather." The bartender said with a chuckle. "Female hunters aren't exactly the norm around here, but it's nice to see."

"Hunter, yeah, I'm a hunter."

"It's a good time of year for that. Game is plentiful. Can I get you something?"

"I could go for a nice ale."

The bartender nodded and filled a mug. Ty Lee set her crossbow on the stool next to her and rubbed the back of her neck. She had been on the trail for years now and it was beginning to take its toll. She shut her eyes and fingered the chain around her neck. Her fingers traveled to the pendant and she brought it to her lips. _No matter how much it takes out of me, I will never stop until I hunt down every last fucking lycanthrope is dead. They'll die for what they did to you, my love. _She frowned when her thoughts drifted back to _her_.

* * *

"_Do you like it?" Azula asked, placing a kiss on Ty Lee's bare shoulder._

_Ty Lee's eyes misted with tears as she brought the pendant to her lips. "It's amazing." She whispered turning her head to capture Azula's lips in a sweet kiss. "It's your family crest. Why give it to me?"_

_Golden eyes twinkled with amusement. "Because, I'm going to really make you mine." Azula positioned herself against the headboard and pulled Ty Lee to her. Ty Lee sighed and settled back into Azula, who wrapped her arms around the smaller woman._

"_You just spent the last several hours making me yours." Ty Lee chuckled, pulling the silk sheets around them. _

_Azula smiled wolfishly and kissed her lover's ear. "No, I'm going to make you mine for life." _

_Ty Lee's eyes widened. She turned and met the smug eyes of her lover. "What? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" _

_The princess nodded and kissed Ty Lee. "My parents have already given us their blessings. I'm already of age and you're almost there. Only a few weeks to wait then the official announcement will be made."_

"_We're getting married?" _

"_You are a nobleman's daughter. That makes you an acceptable match for the Fire Princess." Azula said matter-of-factly. "Unless you don't want to marry me." _

_Ty Lee turned to face Azula. "Of course I do. Azula, I want nothing else in the whole world. I could care less about the royalty aspect of everything. I just want to be bound to you forever."_

"_Which is exactly what I want. I love you, Ty Lee."_

"_I love you too, Azula." She whispered, kissing her deeply. _

* * *

"I'll always love you." Ty Lee whispered into the necklace. She kissed the pendant swiftly and tucked it in her shirt. She smiled at the bartender her returned with her mug. Ty Lee handed her several coins and sipped her ale thoughtfully.

She hated nights like these. Once her thought drifted to Azula, they stayed there. Every single second they spent together was imprinted in her mind.

Even that last night.

The night her world came crashing down around her.

* * *

"_Azula, what is that thing?" Ty Lee gripped the taller woman's shoulders from behind. Her voice filled with fear as the monstrous figure raced around them._

"_I don't know but it won't hurt you." Azula growled, pulling her sword from its sheath. "Just stay behind me." _

_A snarl sounded out as razor sharp claws swiped at them. Azula swung her sword expertly and the beast yelped in pain. Ty Lee's head snapped up when she heard rustling in the tress. _

"_Azula! There's another one!" She called out. Azula cursed and looked at Ty Lee. She kissed her quickly and pushed her out of the way as the other beast descended from above them. _

_Ty Lee screamed when two more creatures dropped down from the trees. _

"_RUN!" Azula yelled, slashing at the creatures. _

_Her heart broke when she heard flesh tear and heard Azula cry out. _

_Tears streamed down her face and Ty Lee did the one thing she regretted more than anything._

_She ran._

* * *

The hunter sighed woefully and looked at her mug. Seven years was a long time, but that memory was as clear as when it happened. Ty Lee had spent the last seven years training and killing every last one of those beasts she ran across.

Through her research she learned about lycanthropes. Wolf people. _Werewolves._ They had taken her Azula, so she would take they lives.

She was startled out of her trance when she heard a low voice behind her.

"It's been a long time, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee turned and her blood ran cold. Grey eyes locked on golden ones.

"A…Azula?" Her voice was a shaken whisper.

The woman in front of her smiled wolfishly. "So, you haven't forgotten me after all."

Ty Lee raised a hand and cupped Azula's face. Her heart lurched when she ran her thumb across those lips she had once known so well. Azula placed her hand over Ty Lee's and brought it to her mouth, kissing it gently.

"How…how is this even possible? I saw what they did to you." She was silenced when Azula pressed a finger to her lips.

"I have a room upstairs. Let's talk there. It's not safe down here." She motioned for Ty Lee to follow; the younger woman turned and grabbed her crossbow. She took a large drink of her ale before scampering after her former lover.

She gripped the railing to study herself on the way up the stairs. _What is happening?_

* * *

Azula motioned for Ty Lee to sit as she shut the door behind them.

Ty Lee looked at her with wide eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but Azula held up a hand to silence her.

"I understand this is all very confusing for you, but you're in grave danger." Azula said matter-of-factly while sitting down on the bed. She patted the space next to her and Ty Lee sat down. "You think you're doing the hunting but they're luring you into a trap."

"Who are _they_?" Ty Lee asked absently.

"The Inner Circle. An elite group of lycanthropes. The oldest of us."

Ty Lee's eyes went wide and her blood chilled in her veins. _Us? _Azula rolled her eyes when she saw her expression.

"No…no…that night they killed you." Ty Lee whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Azula simply shook her head. "No, they turned me." Ty Lee began to tremble. "After you ran, they pinned me down just stared at me. Then one leaned down and sunk its teeth into my shoulder. I woke up several days later covered in blood. I've been working with The Inner Circle ever since."

"I…I've been hunting lycanthropes for years…for what they did to you…I took down a white lycanthrope just a few weeks ago."

"I know. You killed the Harbinger. Our leader."

Ty Lee's gaze dropped to the floor. She was trying to process all of this information. Azula wasn't dead. She was a wolf, a wolf like the ones she had dedicated her life to killing. She had killed the leader. This was a trap. _Agni, Azula is here to kill me…_

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked softly, not looking up.

"I was," Ty Lee's shoulder slumped. "Until I saw that it was you, Ty Lee."

Grey eyes met gold ones and Ty Lee could see the truth in them. "You're warning me?"

"Yes. You need to leave. Now, before the others arrive. They'll be coming from the West, so you'll need to taken the secondary trial to the East. You should hit a village by sunrise."

"What? N-no!" Ty Lee cried out. "This has destroyed every aspect of my life. You were dead, but you aren't. I mourned you for seven years, Azula. Now you're telling me to leave? I can't do that. I…oh Agni…I don't know…." The brunette broke down into historical sobs.

Azula frowned and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her close. Ty Lee clung to her former lover and cried. She cried for everything that was and everything that would never be. Azula pressed a tender kiss to the top of Ty Lee's head.

"Don't cry, Ty Lee." She whispered softly.

Ty Lee looked up and wiped her eyes. "How can I not? Everything I've based the last several years of my life on is a lie." She gazed into Azula's eyes. "I still love you so much."

Azula sighed and stroked Ty Lee's hair. "I still love you as well."

Heavy sobs shook Ty Lee as she collapsed back into Azula's arms.

"Ty Lee. Stop. Crying." Azula enunciated slowly, her mood boarding on irritation.

"Why? I have missed you so much. It's been seven years, Azula." She sniffled. "I vowed that every last lycanthrope would pay for what happened to you. I never let myself move past it. I promised my life to you. We were supposed to grow old together. We were supposed to be happy."

Azula frowned. "I know we were, but things have changed."

"I'm still allowed to mourn us." She pulled away from Azula, anger flashing. "You were everything to me. You still are everything to me. I know things have changed, but I will never be able to let go of what we had."

Azula studied Ty Lee carefully. The hunter crossed her arms and looked at Azula. "So, what's her name?" Ty Lee asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" Azula asked pointedly, narrowing her eyes.

"I feel like you've moved on."

The lycanthrope's eyebrow furrowed. "Ty Lee, seriously?"

Ty Lee looked away, trying to hide to the welling up again.

Azula clicked her tongue disapprovingly and took Ty Lee's hands in her own. "Ty Lee, I love you. I always have and I always will. I arranged for us to be married. We were supposed to get married. Believe what you wish, but I am just as heartbroken as you. The Inner Circle took me away before I could track you down. Now, I have the chance to save your life."

The hunter smiled impishly. "Since when are you so emotionally open with me?"

"It's been seven years and we both had our hearts broken. I'm allowing myself this one opportunity."

Ty Lee laughed quietly. "Still the same old 'Zula. You were always more emotional than you liked to let on." She sighed and cupped Azula's face. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Azula whispered, drawing Ty Lee in close. Their lips brushed softly. Azula took Ty Lee's face in her hands and kissed her fiercely. Ty Lee pulled away and flushed as she pushed Azula onto the bed.

"I want you." She whispered in a husky voice.

Azula grinned at Ty Lee; she wanted this just as much. She knew Ty Lee needed to run, but Azula wanted what was hers. She flipped Ty Lee onto her back. She lowered her head and kissed the younger woman tenderly. She pulled away slightly when she felt Ty Lee's hands move to her belt. She raised a predatory eyebrow and smirked.

"Tell me this, Ty, has anyone other than myself touched you in the past several years?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "What about you?"

"I've only ever been yours."

The two women stopped and smiled at one another. Ty Lee laced her fingers in Azula's hair and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Make love to me."

* * *

Ty Lee rested her head on Azula's shoulder. The princess grinned and stroked Ty Lee's bare back. "I miss that." She whispered into Ty Lee's hair. "And you."

The younger woman flashed a child-like smile. "I missed you too." She stretched. "Wow, the sun is already up. Wait, wasn't I supposed to die last night?"

Azula chuckled. "Yeah, I was supposed to kill you."

"I can't imagine you taking orders." Ty Lee leaned up, kissing the tip of Azula's nose.

"Please don't. It's not something I like to think about."

Ty Lee's eyes flashed. "Run away with me."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Run away with you?"

"Yes. We could get that little house on Ember Island we always wanted. It could be just us."

"Like we always wanted." Azula finished, tucking a strand of hair behind Ty Lee's ear. "With the Harbinger dead The Inner Circle has lost almost all of its power. They wouldn't notice I was gone until it was too late to track me right away. That would give us time to prepare. If you can take down the Harbinger by yourself, imagine what we could do together. Even if they tried they couldn't hurt us. Let's do it."

Ty Lee bit her lip and kissed Azula's cheek. "I can't believe this is happening. It's been so long." She was silenced with a finger to her lips.

"Don't focus on that. I've missed you, but we're together again." Azula said softly.

The hunter frowned at a sudden realization. "You're a wolf now."

"What a stunning discovery." Azula deadpanned.

"You're going to age much slower than I will."

"If at all. The more I transform the less I age." Azula chuckled. "I rather enjoy the ability itself. The hunt is thrilling."

Ty Lee sighed. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"What?"

"That you'd enjoy such a power."

"Well, when we hunt-" Ty Lee held up a hand to stop her and Azula raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Azula, I don't want to know. I can't know."

"Would it bother you?"

"Yes, but if I don't know then I have nothing to worry about." Ty Lee sighed. "I know my oath with the Silver Hand binds me to investigate these things, but it's you. I can't know."

"The Silver Hand? You don't seem like the type."

"I've changed."

"Well, as long as you still belong to me."

"Being a wolf has made you more territorial."

"I saw you're still wearing my pendant. That makes you mine."

"I always will be yours."

Azula grinned and leaned into Ty Lee for a possessive kiss.

Both women turned their heads when a crashing noise was heard from downstairs. Ty Lee cursed silently and jumped to of bed. She began to put her armor on, Azula chuckled and slipped out of bed to dress as well.

"You seem calm about this." Ty Lee said franticly.

"I know who they sent after you and what their weaknesses are. You're weapons are all silver, yes?"

Ty Lee nodded as she loaded her crossbow. She glanced at Azula who was bearing a mouthful of pointed teeth. "Then with your help, we could slaughter them easily. We'll have our house on the beach in no time."

"You kill your friends?"

"I don't have friends, Ty. All I need is you at my side and this power. Nothing can stop us."

"You're ruthless."

"As if that's new."

They heard claws stretch on wood as the would be assassins made their way upstairs.

"No, that's nothing new." Ty Lee cocked her crossbow and grinned as Azula transformed. "It's part of your charm, my love."

* * *

Again, I hoped it worked out. I do not write supernatural well. The Inner Circle, The Silver Hand, and the Harbinger all originated in Skyrim. I was binge playing at the time and it seemed like a fun idea, Azula as a Companion. Ha. Ha.


End file.
